Black Light
by voldieandtaralynforever
Summary: hermione is having odd little dreams about Voldemort. What happens when those dreams become reality? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A figure stood in the darkened room. His figure was shrouded and his face was hooded. He seemed perfectly alone at first, but a movement in the corner told otherwise.

The young woman in the doorway was wearing a silver gown and her feet were nestled in silver shoes. She stood in shocking contrast to the imposing shadow, but she approached him with familiarity.

She never took her caramel eyes away from his brightly glowing ones as she placed her hand in his deathly white one. His other hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Lowering his head, he chastely kissed her forehead.

Not a word was spoken between the two, but words were not necessary for them to be together. They were content to simply hold each other as the night passed.

She pulled back slightly and reached up to the man's hood. Pushing it back, the face of Lord Voldemort was revealed.

"My love." He said. "My Hermione."

The girl named Hermione reached up and brought his head down to hers, closing the distance between their lips with a searing kiss.

Chapter One

Hermione Granger woke up and looked around her room. Seeing that everything looked normal, she let out a sigh of relief. There was no darkened room, but her light filled red one. There was no silver dress on her, but her own green pajamas. And, most importantly, there was no Dark Lord holding her against his body.

The dreams of Voldemort had been haunting Hermione since the Ministry Battle. Every time she fell asleep, the same dream would pop up in her subconscious and it never failed to frighten her awake. She still wondered what they meant and why they had been appearing to her for the past 3 years. Even Dumbledore didn't know why she was being troubled with these dreams, though sometimes she saw a glint of steel in his eyes every time she mentioned the night visions to him.

Now she was at home, waiting for her N.E. to come before she joined Harry and Ron at the Burrow to wait for Kingsley to take them to the Order Headquarters. It was simpler than telling everyone where the Order's domain was, by blindfolding members and having the six secret keepers (Dumbledore, Kingsley, Hagrid, Moody, McGonagall, and Remus) guide the separate members to the place, so the Fidelius Charm would not be compromised. Even though most members thought it was a ridiculous way to get to the meetings.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and out of bed, Hermione walked over to her bathrobe and walked downstairs to the kitchen. A note was waiting for her on the table.

_Hermione,_

_Urgent call at work. Apparently Joey Stanid has been having trouble with his root canal that he got last week. Your father and I will be home soon, o.k. honey? Breakfast is in the fridge. _

_Love, Mom._

Hermione turned toward the fridge, laughing, when a shadow was seen flying to her window. It was the distinct form of an owl.

'This is it,' thought Hermione as the owl loomed ever closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Slowly making her way to the table, Hermione walked over to the kitchen window. Dropping the note from her mother, she gracefully walked over to where the owl had landed on her small circular table.

It stood in a dignified manner, clearly showing that it came from a very important place. A large square envelope was attached to its leg, displaying her name on the front.

Hermione's hand began to tremble as she untied the envelope that could only contain her N.E.W.T results. Once freed of its burden, the owl took flight, not even waiting for an owl treat.

Hermione sat down and opened the envelope with trembling hands. She took out the stiff parchment and read:

_**N.E.W.T Results**_

_Hermione Jane Granger has achieved:_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

Hermione felt relieved, and a little stupid. Of course, she was going to be top of the class. She felt like an idiot just thinking that she was going to fail. But then, it had always been that way. She would constantly worry about exams, then take the exams, think that they were easy afterwards, worry about her grades, then be relieved that she had gotten the best grades. It hadn't changed since first year and it certainly wasn't about to now.

A snowy white owl came flying through the window and landed on Hermione's shoulder. It had a rather old piece of parchment attached to its leg.

"Hello Hedwig," Hermione murmured, taking the piece of parchment and giving the beautiful owl a piece of toast. Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately. She was as attached to Hermione as she was to Ron and Harry.

The note read:

_Hermione,_

_How did you do on your N.E.W.T.s? I passed, as did Ron. Albus told me to tell you that he would be there to pick you up at 3 pm. Be ready and at the Burrow by then._

_See ya soon,_

_Harry __and __Ron_

Hermione laughed before scribbling a response and sending Hedwig off.

She brought her breakfast up to her room with her, so she could eat while she packed.

It was when she had put her suitcase on her bed that she noticed the green parchment on her bed. It hadn't been there when she went downstairs.

She cautiously reached for the note and unfolded it.

_My sweet Hermione,_

_I am ever so pleased with your N.E.W.T results. Yes, I peeked before the Ministry sent them to you. It brings me great joy to know that you are a smart a witch as I have heard. That being said, I am determined to have you as my own. Make no mistake, my sweet, you will be mine. I shall see you soon._

There at the bottom of the parchment was a name.

Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a busy week. Thanks for all the great reviews. I adore all of you. Chapter Three isn't very eventful and is still short, but Chapter Four will be longer and more action-packed! For those of you who think Hermione may be slightly ooc in this chapter, I am sorry, but I tried to imagine Hermione scared and slightly nervous at the thought of Voldemort wanting her. Not like that would be my reaction. I would probably do a happy dance before telling him to take me to his home and marry me, but I digress. ____ Keep those reviews coming! ~Taralyn_

Chapter Three

The note fell out of her hands as Hermione fell into a plushy, purple chair. She suddenly felt cold and scared. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

_Lord Voldemort_ had written to _her. _He (or one of his Death Eaters, Hermione thought darkly) had been in her house. No, not just in her house, in her _room! _He was watching her. He actually _wanted_ her. Her, Hermione Granger, his arch enemy's best friend. Gryffindor and bookworm extraordinaire.

And her was determined to have her, a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

The sound of a phone ringing brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She reached next to her and picked up the vibrating black cell phone. One look at the caller id told her that it was Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione," his voice said. "Dumbledore showed up early so we are just going to come and get you now. There has been a bit of a change in plans. Due to the fact that 2 of the Order are missing we are going by brooms. Sorry 'Mione."

"Harry I need to speak to Dumbledore NOW." she said her voice shaking slightly.

There was silence on the other end and then the Headmaster of Hogwarts' voice was heard.

"Miss Granger, what is going on? Harry said that you sounded scared." The concern for her was evident in his normally calm voice. It calmed her slightly to hear his worry for her. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and the rest of the Order wouldn't let anyone get her. Not even the Dark Lord.

"I found a note on my bed today and the sender is someone who tends to frighten people with his name alone, " she replied, hoping that he got the hint.

"Not Voldemort." Now he really sounded worried.

"Yes. He said that he had seen my N.E. and had been watching me."

"Well Miss Granger," Dumbledore responded, "we'll just have to keep a close watch on you. We cannot afford to lose you of all people. Harry needs you to help him in destroying Voldemort."

His words completely soothed her as did the shouting in the background. Apparently, the boys had heard the whole thing.

"There is something else," Hermione added. "Voldemort said that he was determined to have me as his own. From what he wrote, I don't think that he is going to be swayed from his 'mission.' I'm scared, Albus."

"Don't worry Hermione," came the three responses.

"Voldy won't get you 'Mione." said Ron.

"I will make sure of it." sounded Harry's voice. It was fierce and the hatred in it assured Hermione that if anything happened to her, Harry would not hesitate to kill every Death Eater who stopped him from killing his life-long nemesis.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said. " I guess I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

As Hermione hung up the phone, her smile returned and she finished packing, throwing the worrisome note in the garbage. Hopefully her problems would disappear as easily as that, she thought. But she knew that they wouldn't. They never would.

_A/N reviews are always welcome. Like I said, Chapter Four will be a lot more exciting than the first three._


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys I know I am not supposed just put author's notes on here, but after a six month or so hiatus I am finally going to update this week. I feel horrible about making you wait, so this will be a Voldie P.O.V. chapter. Hopefully it will be longer than the others. So just keep watching and hopefully that update will be up by Thursday.

Again I apologize. I just lost the magic. But my best friend finally finishing her fanfic and the various HP fics I have been reading lately have reawakened the magic and so whenever I have free time (which seems like never) I will write like mad. Once I get to a certain point, I will be updating more frequently because I had already written those two chapters, but that won't be for a while. So again please bear with me and hopefully I shall get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
